


Recovery Day

by Rivulet027



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [14]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kelsey takes a lazy day with her girlfriend to recover from her injuries.
Relationships: Nancy Cooper/Kelsey Winslow
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720615
Kudos: 9
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth, The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Recovery Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the fandom weekly prompt Rainy Day on Dreamwidth and for the 100 fandoms prompt rain.

Kelsey wakes up to Dorsie bounding into her bed and licking her face. She scoops up the small dog and laughs at her, before glancing up to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway.

“Sorry,” Nancy cringes. “I didn’t realize your door was open.”

“It’s alright,” Kelsey smiles. She’s just grateful their day off lined up. As she sits up Nancy steps into the room and scoops up her dog as she presses a quick kiss to Kelsey’s lips.

“I brought breakfast,” Nancy tells her.

Kelsey grins, then she attempts to stand and tries not to groan. She stretches her neck and rubs at her back before she groans again. She flops back onto her bed. Nancy holds out a hand. With a sigh Kelsey grabs on and uses the leverage to stand.

“We can take an easy day,” Nancy says as she holds her close.

Kelsey sighs against Nancy’s shoulder. She wants to point out that they have plans for the day, but the sound of the rain outside and the thunder means that some of their plans will need to be put on hold. Dana is going to be so please, she told Kelsey to take the next few days off to recover. Trying not to think about that Kelsey gives Nancy a quick kiss, then heads to the bathroom.

When she joins Nancy in the kitchen she grins. “Giving you a key was clearly the best idea I ever had. That smells fantastic!”

She pulls her girlfriend in for a more thorough kiss. Nancy laughs as they part. “Dorsie thinks so too. She keeps giving me the sad eyes.”

“She knows there are treats if she behaves.”

Nancy grins. “Did you get her more of those cookies she likes?”

“They had pumpkin flavored ones this time.”

“She loves those!”

They grab their plates and head into the living room. Kelsey turns on the movie they’d agreed on the night before and they comment on it as they eat. Dorsie heads to her dog bed and flops down with an over-exasperated sigh. Kelsey gives her a treat when they’re done eating. They pause the movie for a moment.

“Did you want an ice pack or a heating pad?” Nancy asks.

“I’m okay. We could still do something,” Kelsey tells her.

“It’s supposed to clear up this afternoon. We can rearrange our day,” Nancy suggests. “Besides I think you’re supposed to take it easy for a few days.”

“Chad warn you?” Kelsey said.

“He is your best friend.”

“I might fall asleep on you,” Kelsey warns.

“Such a hardship,” Nancy teases.

Kelsey laughs. “Thank you.”

Nancy takes their plates into the kitchen as Kelsey heads to her room to get her heating pad. They settle into watch the rest of the movie and Kelsey closes her eyes. Nancy trails her fingers over Kelsey’s arms slowly. Kelsey smiles. She lets the closeness and smell of her girlfriend combined with the sound of the rain outside lull her back into sleep.


End file.
